Meeting at a Diner? Say wot?
by Gorillaz2-D
Summary: When he thought she was just another fangirl, she turns out to be something else, or does she? 2-DxO.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's official... I'm lifeless. lol?**

One beautifully crappy day, many people were skipping weirdly into a diner. Why? Because they wanted to! Anyways, in one of these diners, was a blue-haired man, named Stuart Pot, also known as 2-D of Gorillaz. But he wasn't eating or skipping there, he was _working _there! Wearing an outfit consisting of: an attractive-looking tuxedo, polished shoes, his hair how it normally is(spiky and blue), and walking about with a sliver platter.

In, walked a few girls, instantly noticing Stuart.

"Hey, isn't that 2-D?" asked one of the, obvious, Gorillaz fangirls.

"I... I think it is! Omigosh!"

"Wot's 'e doin' 'ere?" questioned another girl, with a strong, cockney accent.

Stu noticed these girls gawking at him, and decided to hide his hair, being as it probably attracted their attention. He grabbed the hat off of a random man, and slid it on his head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" yelled the, now, hat-less man.

"S-Sorry 'ir! Ah need ta 'ide from those gurls!"

"O-Okay? Pardon me, but, why?" he asked, cuurrrriiioouusssslllllyyyyyy.

"Yew... ya dun't recognize meh?"

"No."

"Oh... gewd!"

"..."

"Err, carry on!"

He rushed off to hide from those girls. (A/N: This is getting crappier by the seconds. lol) Frantically, he looked around for hide-able spots. He rushed into the bathroom, and locked himself in a stall. Suddenly, he heard voices... girly voices... 'Wot ta fock?' he thought. Then, it hit him. He _never _did actually _look _at which bathroom he ran into.

"Oh sheet, oh sheet, oh sheet..." he panicked to himself, as he put his legs close to his chest.

"We let him get away!" sobbed one of the girls.

"Ah blame yew." the one with the cockney accent pointed to one of her companions.

"MY fault? HOW!" the third one screeched.

"Ah dun't know. It jus' is."

2-D giggled a little. The cockney-accented girl was somewhat funny. But, apparently TOO loudly, since he heard the girls stop talking. His heart beated faster and faster. He did NOT want to be caught by those girls, especially in a _woman's restroom. _

"What was that...?" asked the one that was sobbing earlier.

"Err, ah dunno Ashley. Maybe it was someone tha' 'ikes ta giggle when 'ey pee."

"Oh shaddup, Madi. Be logical." Ashley snapped.

"'ey! 'm jus' sayin'! Some people 'ike _yew_, can be weird." she snapped back.

"Is that suppose to mean something?"

"Ah dunno. Wot does 'at small man-porn-infested mind of yewr's fink?"

"*gasp* You be quiet about that you—you... _**virgin**_." she pointed rudely towards her.

"So? Wot's so wrong wif bein' a 'irgin?"

2-D was listening quite intently on this conversation. It went from a girl crying about how he hide from them, to them calling each other hurtful-ish names. He snapped back into reality after he heard the cockney-accented girl, apparently named Madi, screamed out in pain.

"AHH LEMME TA FOCK GO!" Madi yelled.

"Take back what you said!" the third one was holding back her arms.

"Yeah, you li'l cocky-bitch!" Ashley slapped her across the face, and Madi yelped.

He had heard enough.

"'ey!" He popped his head above the stall and glared at them.

"let 'er go!"

"Oh! S-Sorry 2-D pooey!" Ashley signaled the third girl to let Madi go.

"N-Now leave!" he stuttered.

"B-But why? I love you, 2-D!" weeped Ashley.

"Because yew 'urt tha' gurl!" he pointed at Madi, now spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Fine. Let's go, Sierra." she huffed.

"Okay..." Sierra followed her out of the restaurant.

2-D got out of his stall, and slowly walked over to Madi. Looking her over he saw that she had short, reddish-black hair, pulled back into a short ponytail, leaving her bangs, and two pieces of hair down. She was around 5.5", and was wearing jeans that were cuffed up around the ankles, a blue-shirt that said, "Mr. Strawberry" on it, with a strawberry in a tuxedo, and sandals.

"'ey... are yew... are ya okay?" he asked with honest concern, and stepping a little closer.

Suddenly, she back-handed him across the face.

"Get the **fock** away from meh!" she growled and ran out of the bathroom.

"Wot... wot did ah do wrong?..." he stood stunned.

**Okay! This is going to be my _first_** **literal story fic! And tell me if Madi seems like a Mary-Sue... in this story, she was going out with her friends, got into a fight, 2-D had to save her from her own friends, and she slapped him straight across the face! So, tell me whatcha think of her.:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of this, "masterpiece"! *sniffles* Okay! *sniff* Read on! **

Stuart continued his shift, until it was time to leave. While busily sweeping, one of his coworkers, kept on chatting to another. Until...

"Hey dents!" he called over 2-D.

"Yea'?" he put down his broom and walked towards them.

"What happened with those chicks?" he asked, raising a brow.

"W-Wot... how did yew-"

"Dude, ya stole a hat from a customer, ran into the woman's bathroom, we heard screamin', saw two girls leave looking P.O., and another, red-faced, run out. What the _hell_ did you do?"

Madi was running home. If a small tent by a lake is what you may call a home. She unzipped it, and got into her sleeping bag, snuggling inside it's warmth. Today... she couldn't decide if it was a **_good_** or **_bad_** day. Well, she got to meet 2-D of the Gorillaz! Boy, was he _cute_! Her heart fluttered at the small thought of him, but pushed it away when it started to overwhelm her. She sighed, and soon fell asleep.

XXX

Madi awoke sleepily. She sat up and stretched, taking in her surroundings, remembering the events of last night. While changing her clothes, she decided it was best to get something to eat. But, then she remembered. The only restaurant within miles was the one she was at last night. She sighed. Nothing else she could do, yeah?

The diner's door dinged as a fresh amount of customers entered. Madi was swept along with them, and as soon as they shuffled to their tables, she was left out in the open.

"May ah 'elp ya to yewr table, miss?" a familiar, cockney accent spoke to her.

She cringed.

Nothing else you could do in a situation like this, right?

"Miss? Are ya okay?"

_Dun't say notin'! Maybe 'ell ignore meh!_

"Say summfink!"

What could she say? She _slapped _this man the night before! But she would cause too much unneeded attention if she continued to ignore him. So here goes nothing...

"Wot?" she turned her head around slightly, so you could _just _she the side of her head, but not enough to recognize her.

"Uh... oh rwight! Would yew 'ike me ta take yew to yewr table, miss?"

"Sure..."

He brought her to a two-seated table. She sat down, gingerly, and tried to hide her face with her menu. Although, she noticed her had a large gash on his face. Has she caused that? No. She only slapped him, she didn't run a knife down his face.

"Ma'am?"

"Yea'?"

"Ah dun't mean ta be rude... bu'... who are ya? Ah mean, ya jus' remind of 'is gurl ah meant yesturday."

"Rweally? Wot was 'er name, yeah? Wot was 'er 'air color? Eye color?"

"... ah fink 'er name was Madi. 'n 'er 'air was reddish... summfink... 'n ah dun't know 'er eye color."

"Oh... did yew 'ike 'at gurl?"

"Umm... no."

"Oh."

"Wull, ah barely even knew 'er. Maybe ah wull see 'er again summtime. Carry on wif yewr meal."

"E-Excuse meh?"

"Yea'?"

"Ya nevah even took me order..."

"Oop! Sowwy! Wot would ya 'ike?"

Madi left the diner without another word spoken. She ran into the town nearby. She had to get as far away as possible from that diner. _'at blue-'aired preatteh boi! _She thought. _Ah can't love 'im! Ah jus' can't! 'ow can ah love 'IM? Ah mean... jus' 'ook at 'im! Blue flippin' 'air fer blimey sake! No front teeth, no eyes! 'ow could ah love 'im? _Okay, now she was just being cruel.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I, love you?... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for faving this story guys!:)  
>Gorillaz don't belong to me... it's a flippin' cruel world.<strong>

Madi ended up somewhere along a back-end alley. Apparently, she was so lost in her thinking, that she didn't even notice she ran into there. '_Oh sheet... isn't 'is where most rape things 'appen? Imma be raped! Nooo!' _She ran out of there, only to be caught by the shirt.

XXX

2-D kept pondering inside his apartment. He kept thinking about those girls that came to that restaurant two days ago. He didn't like them. He couldn't tell why, but he just didn't like them. He hated those two girls, maybe because they hurt their own friend? That seemed logical. But then, why did he hate Madi?

"Maybe 'he 'ates meh too..."

He sighed, and peeked outside his window, looking at the rain roll down his window. Watching them race each other down the glass. He put his chin on his hand, leaning on his elbow. The rain looked so calming. He fell asleep.

XXX

Madi walked home with a limp. She had no idea of what happened last night. All she could remembered was being grabbed by the shirt, pulled back into the alley, getting a rag brushed over her face, and passing out. She didn't know if she was raped or not. Her lower region wasn't sore, but her arse hurt, and she had to walk with a limp, but her clothes were still on. Where was her _hero_ or her _friends _when she needed them? Oh, that's right. She had **none**.

Stuart relaxed in his shower. He had no work today, for it was Saturday. Yay. He rinsed his hair with his favorite shampoo, butterscotch-scented, and turned off the shower. He grabbed a white, fluffy towel, wrapped it around his skinny frame, and walked out of the bathroom to change. He dressed in a red shirt with the saying, "Smile" on it in white letters, a blue jacket, some jeans, and his favorite converse. He headed out the door, only to wander...

Madi limped around the town, trying to find a doctor. She needed to. What if she was pregnant? What if those guys actually had raped her? What if they had? Would people label her as a slut? Skank? WHORE? She couldn't bare it. No, she just wouldn't have it. While she was lost in her thoughts again, she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" she fell backwards, but the person had caught her before she was able to hurt herself.

"Are ye okay, Miss?"

Wait a minute. Cockney accent, skinny frame, blue hair, no eyes, no teeth... 2-D! 2-freaking-D! She had found him! Well, he kind of found _her, _but at this moment, did it really matter "who found who"?

"S-it's-y-yew... 2-D..." she stuttered.

"In ta flesh." he said proudly, forgetting he was still holding her hand, and accidentally dropped her.

"Okay, OUCH." she fell flat on her back on the concrete.

"Oh! 'm so sowwy!" he scrambled to pick her back up, but she refused.

"'m okay! No need..."

She got up, brushed herself off, and turned to walk away. She really wanted nothing to do with this man. Something about him made her shiver, and her heart flutter at the same time. She liked it, but hated it at the same time. She liked him, but hated him at the same time. Oh, what to do?

**Okay, PWEASE, PWEASE, PWWEEAAASSSEEEEE, R&R! I really need to know if I should continue this or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your review! I have decided to keep going on this... story... READ ON! **

Madi kept wandering. She didn't know where to, but she just kept wandering. She seemed to do this a lot. She didn't feel the need to go to the doctor's anymore. If she was pregnant, then she would feel the symptoms, and try to abort the baby herself. Risky, yes, but really... had she ever been known to _not _be that? She sighed, and continued on her journey to pace away from to 2-D. But unfortunately, her mind wandered back to him. Why the _hell _did she like him?

"'e 'as no front teeth, no eyes, blue 'air, freakishly tall, kinda dumbed in ta brains... 'n yet... ah flippin' loik 'im..."

Almost as if on cue, 2-D walked up right next to her. Had he been following her around town? How could she _not _have heard him? Better yet, how could she have not **noticed **him? She rolled her eyes. She was NOT in the mood to talk to him. Not when she had too much on her mind already. She glanced at him, and sighed. She would _have _to talk to him _eventually. _

"... 'ello." she cursed herself for talking to him.

"'ey. Ya know... ye seem rweally tense. Are yew okay?" he asked.

Does it _look _like I'm fuckin' **okay **to you? If I do, then you need to have your eyes checked. Oh wait...

"Yea'. 'm fine. Can ya go away now?"

"Oh... 'm sowwy if ah was botherin' yew."

"Yea'. Ya were. Now, shoo. Go away. Ah 'ate y-..."

She stopped there. She _knew for a fact _that she DID NOT hate him. She shivered a little. There it goes again! The shivers, the heart fluttering, the want of denial-

"-wot ta FUCK?" she suddenly said.

"Whaaa... " 2-D was taken aback by her sudden language, but quickly composed himself.

"W-Wot's wrong, luv?" he asked her gently.

Luv? Didn't I just tell him to go away? And now, he gives me a _pet name_?

"Nothin'... nothin' is wrong..." she mumbled.

"It dun't seem 'ike nufin'. C'mon, ye can tell meh, luv."

She took a deep breath. Was it okay to tell him all her worries? Well, he WAS the closest person to her, and he DID seem to care. So, why not?

"Wull... fer starters, ah dun't 'ive in a 'ouse. Ah 'ive in a tent. Yes, ah 'ave parents, but 'ey were greedy li'l sods. Yea' 'ey cared fer meh, bu' not ta way a parent _should_."

He nodded, signaling her to continue.

"So, ah ran away. Sure, 'at was selfish, bu' ah 'm! So, it dun't mattah, do it?"

He was about to say something, when they heard thunder.

"We bettah get summwhere, so we can 'ay dry."

She nodded, and followed him to his house. What had she gotten herself into **this time**?

**Oh dear, Madi. Stop agreeing to things you aren't sure about. Even going to 2-D's house... UNNNNGGGGG. Anyways, R&R please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have anything to say. Only that, Gorillaz DO NOT belong to me. Painfulness. **

2-D and Madi were now RUNNING to get to 2-D's house! It was _pouring _on them! Finally, they got to his house, and slammed the door behind themselves. They were sopping wet! Then, 2-D started to randomly giggle. Madi noticed this, and for some reason, she started to giggle herself.

"W-Why are ye laughin'?" Madi asked, unable to control her fits of giggling.

"'coz yew're soooo wet!" he laughed, and pointed at her shirt. You could see RIGHT THROUGH it!

Madi stopped laughing, and immediately covered her chest with her arms.

"Not funneh yew wank!"

"Y-Yea' it was! Ah saw yewr boobies!" he continued laughing like a child.

"Oh wow." she face-palmed, and stared at him, waiting for him to stop laughing at her chest.

"Aha... ahhhh..." he wiped a tear from his eye, and stared back at her.

Then, a moment of awkward silence, yay.

"'m sowwy, luv. Ah jus' sounded 'ike a jerk, didn't ah?"

Pfft. A jerk? Not in the least. A perv, maybe.

"No, yew sounded _beautiful._" she giggled.

"Oh shaddup!" he laughed as he playfully shoved her.

After they stopped giggling their silly heads off, Madi asked him...

"'ey, wot 'm ah gonna wear? Ah can't wear these clothes... dun't want no hypothermia..."

"Uh... 'old on."

He ran upstairs for a moment. Returning with a long-sleeved shirt, with a big red-T on it. It had the word, "VIRUS" written in the T. She stared at it for a moment, and then nodded. She then cleared her throat, as if to ask where she could change. He just stared at her. Hmm...

"Uh, 2-D? Where can ah change?"

"Oh! Follow meh!" he lead her to a small bathroom.

She walked in, and closed the door behind her. '_Isn't ta cleanest in ta world, bu' ah guess it wull do.' _she thought. She peeled her wet clothes off her body, and undid her ponytail. She slowly put on the T-virus shirt, and retied her ponytail. '_Wait a minute... 'e didn't give meh no pants!' _she thought distastefully. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe, he did that on purpose!

"Guess ah wull jus' 'ave ta walk around in a shirt 'n underwear." she said with a smirk.

She exited the bathroom quietly. Looking around for 2-D, she saw that he was sitting on his couch, watching television, fully dressed in dry clothes. She saw that he was watching Spongebob. _'Pfft, 'ow manly.' _she thought as she walked over to him.

"'ey." she said, as she slumped on the couch.

He gaped at her, why wasn't she wearing any pants? Then he remembered. He HADN'T GIVEN HER ANY! _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _he cursed himself. He didn't want the woman he was trying to bang to feel uncomfortable. Yet, he didn't want her to get _too _cozy, either. He would just dump her the next day.

She wasn't anything special.

Just some random girl he wants to bang.

That's all.

That's all she is...


End file.
